The invention relates to the field of machining and in particular to a machining process for those cylinder bores found in the vehicle engines. Such a process is done at a temperature that is at or near that of the operating temperature when the engine is running. It is believed that performing such a machining process with the engine block at a temperature at or near the operating temperature of the engine will provide a more precise boring of the cylinders and main bearing supports.